The primary objective of this breeding was to produce a variety of rose bred for cut-flower production with an unusually long vase life, long elegant magenta pink buds with petals that deepen as they age taking on hints of purple, and a balanced pure rose fragrance with hints of raspberry, red currant, geranium and bergamot that remain through all stages of the flowering.